17 meses y 17 días
by PillesIdi
Summary: No necesitaba un pretexto para dar un regalo a una amiga. Si le preguntaba por qué, solo diría que lo había visto en una tienda y decidió comprárselo, omitiendo, por supuesto, la fecha en que lo hizo. .::Fic para el día internacional IchiRukista::.


_Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. Hago esto por amor al arte y al IchiRuki. _

_NOTA: Este fic pertenece al reto de ...::: Oneshot para el día internacional IchiRukista :::...del grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki en Facebook.  
><em>

_.::I&R::._

_**Cuando la lluvia era más fuerte, cuando su visión se nubló, cuando creyó no tener más esperanzas, justo en ese momento ella apareció, y entonces la lluvia cesó… de nuevo. **_

~oOo~

Había buscado la forma más adecuada para salir de su casa sin levantar sospechas. Mientras más lo pensaba más se daba cuenta del error que cometía: analizarlo demasiado. Y es que no tenía que dar una excusa para salir de su hogar, solo debía hacerlo y ya. Simple. Lo intentó un par de veces, misma cantidad de ocasiones en las que algún miembro de su familia, —su padre y Karin— habían preguntado a dónde iba. A dar una vuelta y a comprar una soda fueron sus respuestas. Falso, pero obviamente no les diría la verdad. Se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y suspiró tenuemente, si no se daba prisa le cerrarían la tienda y tendría que esperar un día más… de nuevo.

La voz de Yuzu lo hizo regresar a la realidad, la niña iría de compras y dado que ni Karin ni su padre se encontraban en casa le encargaba a Ichigo el cuidado de ésta.

—Yo hago las compras, solo dame la lista. —Respondió el joven disimulando su alegría. Esta era la excusa perfecta.

Su hermana aceptó gustosa, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer en su hogar, la labor de ama de casa era realmente demandante.

Salió de su casa y caminó hasta la tienda de regalos no sin antes revisar su comprobante de pago, aún faltaban varios días para que se venciera el plazo pero ya no tenía sentido conservar el peluche en ese lugar, no ahora que Rukia estaba de regreso. Ni siquiera notó la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al pensar en ella, continuó con su andar hasta llegar a la pequeña casita en donde se encontraba el horripilante muñeco. Al llegar, la jovencita que atendía el negocio lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Faltan unos días para que se venza —le dijo mientras veía su nota. —¿Pagarás por adelantado? O… ¿Vienes por él? ¿Te lo llevarás hoy mismo? —Preguntó con emoción.

—Sí —Contestó Ichigo con simpleza.

—¡Espera! La abuela tiene que saberlo.

Subió los escalones rápidamente mientras llamaba a su abuela, ésta no entendía el porqué de la emoción de su nieta hasta que le contó de qué se trataba. Bajó a su pequeña tienda y miró con una pícara sonrisa a Ichigo.

—Entonces, ¿regresó?

Él no le contestó, al igual que en las otras ocasiones en las que la anciana le preguntaba por el regalo y la chica a quien se lo daría.

—Luces diferente —Continuó hablando la mujer. —No tienes que responder, tu mirada lo dice todo.

—Tienes que traerla —interrumpió la niña, —quiero conocer a la chica que nos ha mantenido por tantos meses. ¿Cuántos fueron?

—Diecisiete —Respondió Ichigo —Fueron diecisiete meses.

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido. Y… ¿Se lo darás hoy mismo?

—Yo —Susurró el chico. ¿Qué pretexto usaría para darle el regalo a Rukia? No tenía un motivo para regalárselo, ni siquiera lo tuvo cuando compró el muñeco, ni lo tendría después. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió hacerlo? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué había ido a recogerlo ese día sino tenía claro lo que iba a hacer? —Yo vendré después, aun no se vence la fecha ¿cierto?

—No sabes cómo dárselo ¿verdad? Es muy fácil pequeño, le dices que quieres verla, se citan en un lugar y le das el muñeco. Simple.

Era verdad, no necesitaba un pretexto para dar un regalo a una amiga. Si le preguntaba por qué, solo diría que lo había visto en una tienda y decidió comprárselo, omitiendo, por supuesto, la fecha en que lo hizo.

_*Flashback*_

Deambulaba por las calles de Karakura sin rumbo fijo. Ahora que sus poderes se habían esfumado tenía tiempo para realizar las actividades propias de un adolescente. Aunque vagar no era precisamente la mejor opción, al menos sí le permitía alejar esas ideas pesimistas que de vez en vez lo invadían.

Llegó hasta una pequeña casa que también hacía la función de tienda de regalos. Miró el peluche blanco envuelto en una bolsa transparente y pensó en ella, así como minutos atrás lo había hecho al toparse con unas flores de color violeta y mucho antes al ver esa nube que simulaba su rostro. O él se estaba volviendo loco o todo le recordaba a esa enana. O quizás, solo quizás, la extrañaba.

Se alejó del lugar y fijó su vista hacia el otro lado de la calle, no quería pensar en ella.

—Es el último que nos queda —le comentó una anciana a sus espaldas. —Si te lo llevas hoy te puedo hacer un descuento.

—No, yo no… No, gracias. —Respondió inaudiblemente.

—Que no te dé pena cariño, es obvio que es para tu novia ¿cierto? ¿A ella le gustan los conejos? Este es muy lindo, le va a encantar ¿Qué dices, te lo llevas?

—No, yo no tengo novia.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan los peluches? ¿Lo ibas a comprar para ti?

—¿Qué? No, para nada. Es solo que… pensé que a una amiga mía le gustaría mucho. Nada más.

—¡Ah! Entiendo, te gusta pero solo son amigos, con ese detalle la enamorarás rápidamente.

—No, yo no… no quiero eso

—Pero te gusta, ¿cierto? Son amigos así que no tienes que buscar un pretexto para darle un obsequio, dale este un día y el otro al siguiente y así, si pones mucho empeño verás que pronto se harán novios.

El joven bajó la mirada. "Poner empeño día a día" cómo si eso se pudiera, ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo? ¿Se pelearon? Si es así entonces con mayor razón debes darle el regalo, con esto te perdonará en seguida.

—No, no es eso; es solo que no lo quiero comprar.

—Vamos chico, ya te dije que te haré un descuento. Ven, pasa para que lo veas mejor.

La anciana lo arrastró hacia la tienda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía al peluche en frente de él.

—¿Y? ¿Te lo envuelvo?

—No. De verdad no puedo llevarlo.

—¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?

Porque ella ya no está conmigo, pensó, porque se fue de mi lado y no sé si algún día regresará.

—No me interesa, pero gracias.

Salió de la tienda y regresó a su casa. No pensó más en el peluche hasta el día siguiente en el que sus pasos lo llevaron de nuevo a ese lugar.

—Así que por fin te animaste ¿eh? Pero hoy no te voy a hacer ningún descuento al menos que me digas lo que ocurrió con la chica. ¿Se va a casar con otro? ¿Es eso?

Ichigo la observó sin mostrar una reacción aunque en realidad estaba sorprendido. No se dio cuenta hasta que llegó a la tienda que había seguido la misma ruta del día anterior. Miró hacia donde estaba el peluche, mientras más lo veía más se convencía de lo feliz que sería Rukia al tenerlo.

—Está bien, te daré un descuento pero solo si continúas sonriendo como ahora.

Su cara dibujó de nuevo ese característico ceño fruncido, esta vez al sorprenderse por el comentario de la abuela. Era la primera vez, después de su despedida, que sonreía al recordar a Rukia. Ya sea por eso o por la insistencia de la señora pero accedió a comprar el muñeco.

—¿Quieres que lo envuelva? Le puedo poner un moño muy grande.

—No es necesario.

—Toma —Dijo dándole el peluche.

—En realidad yo…

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ya te arrepentiste.

—Es que… —Murmuró.

—¿Hay algo malo?

—¿Le importaría guardar el peluche unos días?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo voy a comprar, es solo que no me lo puedo llevar ahora. ¿Podría quedarse con él por un tiempo?

—Está bien, pero si no vienes en una semana lo vuelvo a vender ¿entendido?

—Sí. —Respondió con pesar.

Regresó a la tienda a los 7 días y pidió a la anciana que conservara el peluche por más tiempo, ella no quería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué tendría en mi tienda algo que ya vendí? Mejor llévalo a casa.

Aunque se mostraba renuente, al final accedió con la condición de tenerlo solo por 5 días.

—Le pagaré por tenerlo —le dijo Ichigo al llegar a la tienda luego de que el plazo se venciera de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas niño? —Respondió la mujer con una ceja alzada.

—Le pagaré por cuidar el peluche, vendré cada mes a cubrir la cuota que me pida hasta que ella… —Hasta que ella regresé, pensó.

—La chica se fue ¿cierto?

No le respondió.

—Se me hace justo, tú me pagas por conservar en buen estado el muñeco hasta que… hasta que te lo quieras llevar.

Cada mes él regresaba a la tienda para cubrir su cuota y por cada ocasión, la anciana intentaba hacerlo hablar. No era solo curiosidad, en verdad se preocupaba por él. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos notaba oscuridad en ellos. Quería ayudarle, aconsejarle lo mejor posible, pero para eso necesitaba saber lo que ocurría.

—Si tanta falta te hace ¿por qué no vas a verla? ¿Vive muy lejos?

Él no le contestó. Como todas las veces que hablaban de ella, prefería bloquearse, hacer como que no le dolía, como que no le hacía falta.

—Háblale por teléfono, debe tener uno ¿no?

Conforme el tiempo transcurrió se hizo a la idea de que no la vería nunca más. Ella tenía una vida, una muy lejos de ahí, muy lejos de él. Aun así continuó pagando por el peluche, sentía que de esa manera la tenía cerca; su visita a la tienda, con la remuneración que le daba a la anciana y el constante interrogatorio que ésta le hacía sobre Rukia lo hacían pensar que en un día no muy lejano la podría ver de nuevo a los ojos.

~oOo~

Regresó a su hogar sin el peluche, ahora debía pensar cómo dárselo a Rukia sin levantar sospechas ni lucir como un romántico empedernido y, además, encontrar el momento y lugar adecuados. Ni loco iría a la Sociedad de Almas, de solo pensar en la cantidad de shinigamis viéndolo recorrer las calles con el espantoso muñeco le daban escalofríos. Se recostó en su cama sin una idea clara de lo que haría, quizás, si dejaba pasar el tiempo, en unos días tendría la solución.

Una semana después su mente seguía en blanco. Si tan solo Rukia entrara por esa puerta se le facilitaría todo, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir, la shinigami ya no era la responsable de esa zona.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

Volteó a su derecha y encontró la figura de la mujer que, sin querer, lo había atormentado por unos cuantos días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Es mi día libre —Respondió la shinigami con simpleza.

La teniente suspiró al entrar a la recámara, añoraba la calidez que se respiraba en ese lugar.

—Sigue siendo más chica que las habitaciones de la mansión Kuchiki. —Comentó el joven.

—No esperaba algo diferente.

Ese era el momento ideal, solo debía encontrar la forma de no levantar sospechas. Mostrarse espontáneo, natural, sin prisa. Sí, sí, ¿cómo se hacía eso?

—Hay un lugar al que quiero ir —Le dijo el chico sin mirarla.

—¿Qué te detiene?

—Quiero que vayas conmigo.

—¿Iremos a patinar de nuevo? —Expuso con una sonrisa.

—Solo ven.

La condujo a unos metros de la tienda que tanto conocía, para su fortuna había un parque cercano a ésta. Buscó un pretexto cualquiera para separarse un momento de Rukia y corrió hasta el negocio. La vida le sonreía finalmente, en esa ocasión no se topó con la anciana y su incansable interrogatorio.

—Toma —Mencionó al regresar y le mostró el peluche. Ella lo miró con extrañeza, ¿eso era un conejo? —Lo encontré tirado en la basura. Quizás sea un mejor cuerpo para Kon.

Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, para ocultar su nerviosismo, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca. La típica pose que hacía cuando estaba en una situación comprometedora con Rukia.

—No creo que le haga mucha gracia. —Respondió la chica.

—Es solo una opción, pero si quieres, te lo puedes quedar ya que eres una loca maniática de los conejos.

La teniente tomó el peluche entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—Gracias. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

Él no respondió, solo se quedó contemplando la escena. Cada centavo invertido en el bendito peluche valía la pena.

Se quedaron en el parque unos minutos más. Ella no dejaba de sostener al muñeco con dulzura y de vez en vez lo ponía frente a su rostro y lo estrujaba fuertemente. Él la veía fascinado. Inclusive ese fanatismo extremo que la chica sentía hacia los conejos le había hecho falta en esos diecisiete meses.

—Vamos por un helado —Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Un helado?

—Sí, se me antojó uno.

Compraron uno de fresa para ella y uno de chocolate para él y se sentaron en una de las bancas a comer. No hablaron, porque en realidad no hacía falta, solo se miraron y contemplaron el paisaje. Algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, niños jugando con sus padres en los columpios, ancianos disfrutando del aire libre, y ellos, sentados uno al lado del otro como hacía tanto tiempo no lo estaban.

—Parece una cita —Comentó la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

—Un poco —Respondió en voz baja. Él había pensado lo mismo.

Lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió, ¡cómo adoraba que lo hiciera! Aunque eso jamás se lo diría, era mejor guardárselo para sí mismo. Le regresó el gesto con una sonrisa también. Quiso decirle mucho, contarle un poco de lo que había sido su vida en esos diecisiete meses que no se vieron, pero cuando sostuvieron la mirada se dio cuenta que no hacía falta; ella lo conocía tan bien que con solo verlo podía darse cuenta de lo que sentía, lo mismo le ocurría a él, no hacía falta hablar, no era necesario cuando se comunicaban de otra manera. Una más eficaz y auténtica.

—Ser teniente es una gran responsabilidad pero he podido llevarlo muy bien.

—Claro, te tomas vacaciones cada que se te da la gana.

—Te dije que es mi día de descanso, lo tengo más que merecido. —Contestó fingiendo enojo.

Por supuesto que hablar nunca estaba de más.

—Si continúas abrazando al peluche de esa manera lo vas a deformar.

—Aunque se quede sin ojos seguiría siendo hermoso. Quien iba a decir que tú escogerías algo tan lindo.

—Lo encontré en la basura, que no se te olvide.

—Claro.

La sonrisa de Rukia y su cercanía no eran una buena combinación, sobre todo si la chica estaba con la guardia tan baja. Se aproximó un poco más con lentitud, a cada centímetro que avanzaba su corazón se aceleraba más y más. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo tenía que actuar, pero esperaba que sus instintos, esos que nunca le habían fallado en batalla, le ayudaran a realizar su cometido.

La joven Kuchiki se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo pretendía y, aunque en un principio se sintió insegura, pronto cayó en la idea de que ella también lo quería. Se acercó a él tímidamente y lo miró a los ojos. Él correspondió el gesto.

Juntaron sus bocas con suavidad, como si al hacer contacto fuesen a hacerse daño. No, todo lo contrario. Su unión solo podía hacerlos felices, causarles ese revoloteo en sus estómagos, esa calidez en sus pechos.

Mantuvieron un ritmo lento, en sincronía, como explorando con sus bocas cada detalle, disfrutando, deleitándose, con cada suave movimiento, con cada tibia caricia. Poco a poco aumentaron el ritmo y profundizaron el contacto, dándose tiempo de saborear a cada momento. Era simplemente perfecto.

Tras el beso, se volvieron a mirar; esta vez, un tono rosado acompañaba sus mejillas. Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Rukia y en respuesta, una leve sonrisa se formó en la de Ichigo.

—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? Todos en el parque nos vieron.

—Yo no veo a nadie más.

Cuando iba a refunfuñar miró a su alrededor y, dándose cuenta que Kurosaki decía le verdad, alzó una ceja demostrando sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado unida al sustituto? Era verdad eso de que "el tiempo es relativo".

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —Preguntó el joven

Ella cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Pero quiero ir por allá —Dijo y con la mano señaló el camino.

—¿Qué? ¿Y para qué?

—¡Solo vamos!

Lo llevó casi arrastrando, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla aunque a cada paso trataba de convencerla de dirigirse a otro lado. El camino que Rukia estaba tomando lo conducía directamente a la tienda de regalos de donde ese peluche deforme había salido.

—Este no es nuestro camino, hay que regresar.

—Tú sígueme y no te quejes.

Cuando vio a la anciana salir del negocio se quedó paralizado. No podía tener una peor suerte que esa.

—Así que ella es la jovencita ausente. Es muy linda, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan triste y amargado.

—¿Habla de mí? —Preguntó una sorprendida Rukia.

—Claro mi niña. Tu "amigo" es un hombre muy detallista, no lo dejes ir ¿eh?

—¡Vámonos Rukia! No hay nada que hacer aquí —Dijo nervioso.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Lo ignoró la shinigami. Ichigo y detallista no podían ir en la misma frase.

—¿No te lo dijo? Él compró ese peluche desde que te fuiste.

—¡Noooo! —Gritó el joven intentando bloquear las palabras de la mujer hasta con los brazos, pero cuando lo hizo era demasiado tarde.

—¿Desde que me fui?

—Hace diecisiete meses ¿cierto? —Aseveró la anciana.

Rukia afirmó con la cabeza. Ichigo intentó persuadirla para que se fuera pero para ese momento ella ya estaba interesada en escuchar la historia con lujo de detalle.

—Cada mes venía puntualmente a pagar para que yo le cuidara el peluche. ¡Le hubieras visto la carita cuando vino a recogerlo el otro día! Supongo que cuando regresaste, aunque al final lo dejó un poco más y hasta hoy se animó a dártelo, por lo que veo. Es un poco tímido pero ya cambiará con el tiempo, todos los hombres que valen la pena son así.

Rukia sonrió al imaginarse a Ichigo haciendo lo que la señora le platicaba. Por la actitud del sustituto sabía que todo era verdad.

—Pero no creas que me he quedado con el dinero nada más por cuidarlo. Espera un poco para que te dé lo que compré con él.

Entró a la tienda por unos minutos, cuando regresó traía consigo otro peluche en las manos: una adorable conejita.

—Es una edición especial, cuando me lo ofrecieron pensé en ti de inmediato. Imagino que a tu "amiga" le gustará mucho, ¿verdad niña?

—Pero no tiene que hacer…

—Nada de eso, pequeño. Llévatela, te la mereces.

Dieron las gracias a la mujer y se despidieron de ella. De camino a casa las burlas por parte de Rukia no se hicieron esperar.

—Así que diecisiete meses ¿eh?

—Y diecisiete días —Contestó apenado. En ese momento ya no importaba si conocía un pequeño detalle más.

—Creo que debes quedarte con ese —Dijo señalando a la conejita que Ichigo cargaba como costal.

—No, gracias.

—Sí, tú te lo quedas.

—No.

—Te pagaré para que lo hagas —respondió sonriendo.

Ichigo desvió la mirada y respiró hondo. Maldijo para sus adentros, a buena hora se había enterado esa enana de la verdad.

_.::I&R::._

¿Se imaginan a Ichigo pagando a una anciana por cuidar un conejo de peluche por 17 meses? Ay no sé, quizás sea fuera de lugar pero ¡bah! Mi mentecita loca dice que sí puede pasar. ¡Como sea! Espero que les haya gustado la historia, la pensé hace mucho tiempo pero apenas me di el tiempo de escribirla, cuando vi el concurso en _Mis Fics IchiRuki_ me dije "queda como anillo al dedo: Tierna y no hentaiosa" Jajaja, en fin. Saludos y suerte a todos ;) Luego nos leemos por aquí o por allá n,n/


End file.
